Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis
|production=Prototype |transformable=No |usage=All-Purpose |type=Suit |image=Gundam-legilis.png |archetype=AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital |designation=xvm-fzc |OfficialName=Gundam Legilis |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~38 |first=164 |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Fezarl Ezelcant, Zeheart Galette |paccommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |headheight=19.1 |emptyweight=71.2 |armaments=*Beam Buster *Beam Rifle (tail) *2 x Beam Saber *2 x Beam Vulcan |SpecEquip=*Core Block System *Electromagnetic Armor *Particle Bit Generator ** Particle Bit x many |OptionalEquip=*Legilis Gun *Shield }} The xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis is a Vagan mobile suit, appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Fezarl Ezelcant. Later Zeheart Galette Technology & Combat Characteristics The first Gundam-Type Mobile Suit developed by the Vagan, Gundam Legilis is built based on the data of the captured AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Episode 38 Fugitive Kio combined with data obtained from EXA-DB Episode 39 The Door to the New World . As the unit is reversed engineered, some of the mobile suit's concept and design have derived from older Vagan suits with newer technologies the Vagan had gathered while studying the Gundam. The Legilis is equipped with several vernier thrusters throughout its body, allowing it to move in higher speeds in both space and earth terrain as well as increased maneuverability. The eye sensors of the Legilis is also the most unique of all Vagan suits as it can change, assuming the standard Vagan type or the Gundam type Part 3 Opening Video . The head has built-in enhanced sensors, giving it a much wider range of detection. Weaponry wise, the Legilis is equipped with several newer weapons like the Legilis Gun and Legilis Shield. It also has default Vagan weaponry as well such as the Tail Beam Rifle and the Beam Buster. Armament ;*Beam Buster :The main long-ranged weapon of the Legilis. Mounted on the chest, it is presumably more powerful than its previous counterparts. ;*Beam Rifle (tail) :Serves as the Legilis's tail. A beam rifle that can be held over or under the right shoulder when in use, it is a powerful long-range weapon that can destroy a mobile suit with one shot. ;*Beam Saber :Located on its palm, it has the same power output as the AGE-3 Normal's beam saber. ;*Beam Vulcan :Located on the head, fairly effective at damaging or destroying most human made creations. ;*Legilis Gun :The basic ranged weapon of the Legilis, it is hand-carried and features an output similar to the tail beam rifle. ;*Particle Bit :The Legilis can also create a nearly countless amounts of particle bits, effectively used as long-ranged remote weaponry to take down enemy mobile suits. The bits are generated from the unit's shield in a fashion similar to the xvt-zgc Ghirarga's X-Transmitters. ;*Shield :A solid shield used by the Legilis to protect it from enemy attacks, it also serves as the suit's particle bit generator. System Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor ;*Core Block System :The Legilis uses the same Core Block System from the AGE-3 Orbital, dubbed the Legilis Core. The core unit where the cockpit is located can be detached from Gundam Legilis similar to the Core Fighter used in Gundam AGE-3 where it was reversed-engineered from. The Legilis Core when separated can transform into a dragon-shaped unit which consists of Legilis' head, inner torso as well as its back where its wings will be expanded as well as its Beam Rifle (tail). ;*Particle Bit Generator :Mounted on the shield, the Particle Bit Generator is a special amplifier that allows the mobile suit to use the Particle Bit. This is an improved version of the Ghirarga's X-Transmitters. History The Gundam Legilis is in development by Vagan Engineers in Second Moon as a next Generation mobile suit for the final phase of Operation Eden. The developers used the data from the AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital and reverse engineer it to enhance its performance during the development phases. After it was completed, it was first soritied to protect Second Moon from the advancing Bisidian forces on their attempt to rescue Kio Asuno. For the history of the Gundam Legilis, please see Fezarl Ezelcant's page. Gallery Gundam-Legilis-lineart.jpg 3rd_ms_b_022.gif 1340526310855.jpg AG Gundam Legilis.jpg|AG 1/144 Xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis - Boxart Legilis head.jpg 1341150875605.jpg 1341734547638.jpg 1341734657247.jpg 1341734695018.jpg 1341734700092.jpg 1341734702036.jpg 1341734709072.jpg 1341734720907.jpg 1341734779903.jpg 1341734831460.jpg 1341734897786.jpg 1341735143923.jpg 1341735420712.jpg S1n6K2pjpp0.jpg long1341758868580.jpg 64474024201207141705170.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Legilis Promo Advertisment legilis-front.jpg Trivia *The Gundam Legilis's design is based on the xvm-zgc Zeydra that was once piloted by Zeheart Galette. *Gundam Legilis is the first Vagan mobile suit to use a shield. *Legilis follows a design theme in the Gundam franchise of having its remote weapons being mounted and deployed from its left side, a theme shared with the RX-93 ν Gundam, Gundam Rose, and GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). References P1MZt.jpg|Confirms Fezarl Ezelcant pilots the Gundam Legilis Extenral Links *International Tokyo Toy Show Bandai report *Gundam Legilis on MAHQ.net